Toons
by Looneyman
Summary: In a parody of Heroes, some of the Tiny Toons develop unusual powers during a single night. However, with a secret conspiracey in development by a madman, only they stand in the way of total armageddon.
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: Tiny Toon Adventures is owned and Copyrighted by Warner Brothers. The TV show Heroes, which this story parodies, is owned and made by Tim Kring, Universal Media Studios and Tailwind Productions. This story is written with absolutely no profit motive. There are a few references to other cartoons and franchises as well: I don't own them either.

Warnings: M rated due to future violence, language, gore and possibly mild sexual content. It will be mild at first but reader discretion is advised in later chapters.

**In the beginning**

It had finally happened. The Tiny Toons had finished their studies at the Looniversity. Some of them, such as Calamity, had passed with straight A's. Many of them, Buster, Babs and Shirley included, had passed with a good mixture of A's, B's and C's. Some, such as Plucky and Fowlmouth, had only barely passed their studies. Montana Max had also passed as a toon villain. Many of them now had careers in entertainment. Buster and Plucky for instance had started a double act, with Buster as the star and Plucky as the comedy relief, much to Plucky's disgust. Plucky constantly tried to steal the spotlight from Buster, but it always backfired in spectacular fashion. This became a running feature of the show very quickly. Babs had a solo act, but she did often have guest performances by other characters. Hamton was one of the few who didn't have a career in entertainment. Instead, he had a job as a cleaning appliance salesman. Furball was the only one of the group who was unemployed. He still lived in his alleyway. He had given up his desire to find a home and chose to become a permanent alley cat, though he did make occasional money by appearing as a guest on Babs' show. Sweetie was happy in her nest. She did live alone though, but it didn't seem to bother her. She had her own show, but no longer worked with Furball. She worked with Fifi la Fume on a toon chat show. Every week, she and Fifi would invite famous characters and talk about their upcoming events. They had many notable guest appearances, including Rémy the Rat, Bugs Bunny, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Pikachu and Steven Spielberg. The time Pikachu was a guest is greatly remembered by fans of the show as a fiasco. Fifi and Sweetie couldn't understand a thing Pikachu was saying due to a faulty translation device, leading to misinterpretations, shouting and eventually an indoor thunderstorm that nearly destroyed the building. Since the show was done live, there was no way to cancel the show, since it was airing during the fiasco. Even so, that particular edition raised massive ratings because of the event. Everyone thought it was absolutely hilarious. Pikachu had been invited back for a second attempt but there hadn't been a response yet. Calamity was another who didn't have a job in entertainment. He was now a top scientist, researching in a company called Main Atom Manax (MAM) research institutions, a research company owned by a man who went by the name of Dr. Anatnoxam. Calamity loved the work he did, and never once regretted not going into entertainment. After completing his course at the looniversity, Max disappeared. Nobody knew of his current whereabouts, though some speculated tha6t he went away to perfect his art of villainy. Shirley had her own programme as well, becoming a lead psychic on the psychic network. She also had a part time job working for a local charity working to protect the wildlife around Acme Acres. Fowlmouth was currently involved in Anger management classes, his temper being judged too severe for him to work. He had to attend the anger management course until he calmed down sufficiently. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't going too well at the present time. On a more personal level, it was a mixed bag. Many of them were still friends with each other, with a few exceptions. Fowlmouth was only on good terms with Plucky and Furball. Everyone else was avoiding Fowlmouth, at least until his temper was under control. Buster and Babs had become a much more involved couple, though they still lived in separate houses. Outside of work, the two were rarely seen apart. They were often asked what they did behind closed doors, to which Babs always said the same thing… "Not until we're both ready for it, and I'm certainly not ready! Yet…" A handful remained doubtful about the answer but never said anything about it in public. Plucky was still trying to get closer to Shirley. While Shirley didn't reject his advances, she didn't accept them either. This left a lot of controversy as to the true relationship of the two, though it was generally accepted that they were good friends. Sweetie, while friends with everyone but Fowlmouth and Furball, was still single. She never said it in public, but she did wish for some companionship to share her life with. She never openly searched for a partner, choosing to wait for one to find her. Hamton and Fifi were a blossoming couple, much more than Buster and Babs. They had their own house together, Fifi no longer living in the ruined car in the city dump. Though the relationship was blossoming, Hamton hadn't had the courage to make a proposal to Fifi yet. Although Calamity kept in contact with most of the group, he didn't really hang out with any of them. This wasn't his decision; his job demanded a lot of time, leaving him with too little free time to socialize. Furball was still single, though he kept in contact with most of the group. He wasn't looking for any special someone, quietly content on being alone. When he did meet up with the rest of the gang though, he preferred the company of Plucky and Calamity, when the coyote was available. Many of the other members of the cast also had careers in entertainment, but outside of Acme Acres. As a result, they didn't often appear at group gatherings, though they still kept in regular contact via e-mail and phone.

* * *

Today was one such gathering. Many of the Tiny Toons had met up at Weenie Burger to celebrate a year of graduating at the looniversity. The entire building had been pre-booked for the gathering a few weeks earlier. It was a Saturday evening, and as such the only one of the toons who would be working the next day was Calamity. Fifi and Sweetie's programme was aired on Friday evenings, allowing them to come to the gathering as well. As well as the usual weenie burgers, there were bottles of Champaign and many other party foods available. It was now pretty late and nearly time for the party to come to an end. There was one bottle of Champaign left, and the honours of opening it were given to Fifi. She had the bottle opener in hand and was pointing the bottle away from the group, so that the flying cork wouldn't hit any of her friends. 

"In celebration of a year of graduation from zee Acme Looniversity!" Fifi called, finally popping the cork from the bottle. The cork flew through the air and unfortunately hit one of the light bulbs, smashing it to pieces. "Oops. How vou say… damm it?" Fifi said sheepishly, causing a bit of laughter form many of the toons.

"Don't worry about it Feef. It was an accident." Babs told the skunk. Fifi only gave a smile in response.

"Look on the bright side Fifi. At least you didn't hit anyone with the cork. A light bulb is cheaper than an eyeball." Buster added.

"Zhat is true Buster." Fifi said back.

"Oh sure. You say that now after today's performance." Plucky mumbled. The comment caused a riot of laughter from everyone. Today's performance from Buster and Plucky had Plucky's eyeballs falling out of his head; four times. Everyone else thought it was hilarious but Plucky was very unhappy about the entire event. A lot of them had seen the performance, since they performed on stage rather than perform in a studio. This meant that they had a live audience to deal with as well as the cameras. Plucky hid his head under the laughter from the group, looking up when Hamton put a hand on the duck's shoulder.

"Don't worry Plucky. At least you're on the stage." Hamton said, trying to cheer the duck up.

"What I want Hamton is my own damm original show and not a screw up like my other show. They only made one new cartoon; the rest were repeats of the old cartoons." Was Plucky's comeback.

"Elmyra didn't do much better. She got lumbered with Pinky and the Brain. They must have been a nightmare to work with." Sweetie pointed out.

"Like, how would you know Sweetie? You never worked with them or sum junk." Shirley pointed out.

"True, but I did get to talk to them when they made cameo appearances in two of our specials. Pinky is a complete wacko…" Sweetie was interrupted by a cameo.

"No, I'm Wakko." Wakko Warner suddenly said, appearing apparently out of nowhere. He began to do one of his crazy dances right next to the toons, at least until Babs smashed him with a Mallet, turning him into a ball that sent him rolling out of the building.

"Ok, that's enough for one chapter." Babs said, before quickly looking back at Sweetie. "Carry on Sweetie." Sweetie cleared her throat and continued.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, Pinky was a wacko and the Brain was a total geek. I couldn't be next to him without him bursting into scientific gobbledygook. I was really tempted to try and eat him at times." Sweetie continued. This resulted in a few chuckles from some of the others.

"Well, you'd have a better change of grabbing the brain than Bookworm." Buster said with a chuckle, but gained a death glare from Sweetie in response to his comment. She thought about giving some remark back at Buster but decided not to. She instead looked away, not looking happy. Babs gave a bit of a stare at Sweetie.

"Sweetie, Buster was making a joke. There's no need to give a cold shoulder." Babs said to the canary. Sweetie didn't respond immediately, but she did turn back to face the others. Sensing a possible confrontation, Hamton wisely decided to change the subject quickly.

"Say, did you guys know that we're going to have a lunar eclipse tonight?" Hamton asked. Almost all of the toons gave him their attention.

"Lunar eclipse? I though they were just eclipses. Besides, an eclipse can't happen when the sun's out." Plucky commented. Calamity tapped the table to get the duck's attention before communicating with signs.

"The eclipse you mean is a solar eclipse. That is when the moon passes between the earth and the sun. The sudden darkness that happens is the moons' shadow being cast on the earth. A lunar eclipse is when the Earth is in line with the sun and its shadow is cast over the moon. A lunar eclipse will occur at least twice in each year. In order for a full lunar eclipse to occur…" Calamity continued to waffle on using his signs, and the rest of the toons began to take little notice.

"Great, a living encyclopaedia." Plucky commented, referring to Calamity. The rest of the toons just laughed. Calamity didn't seem to notice; he continued to go into complicated details about lunar eclipses.

"I think it will happen at 2:00 in the morning." Hamton added. Babs pouted when Hamton mentioned the time.

"2 in the morning? That's far too late. I was hoping for a bit of time with Buster to watch the eclipse together." Babs pouted, glancing a loving eye at Buster. Most of the toons chuckled. Calamity finally realised that nobody was paying attention to his lecture so stopped and put his signs away. There was another tap at the table; this time from Furball.

"Aren't there any kind of superstitions regarding eclipses?" Furball asked.

"Like, I agree. During any eclipse, some unusual karma is released onto the planet. It could cause some seriously freaky mumbo jumbo." Shirley added. Fifi tapped the table, also taking the moment to put some Champaign in everyone's glass.

"Zat is mere, how you say, superstitious nonsense mon amies. Nothing unusual zill happen tonight." Fifi said. Shirley gave Fifi a bit of a stare.

"Fifi, do not underestimate the power of the cosmos or sum junk." Shirley told Fifi. Everyone started to laugh.

"Come on guys, we came here to celebrate a year of graduating from the Looniversity. Let's not get caught up in superstition, lunar eclipses and geeky rats." Buster said to everyone, taking his glass and raising it. "A toast to a year of graduation. Cheers!" Buster spoke. Everyone took their glasses and raised them, bashing them together lightly.

"CHEERS!"

* * *

During the night while the toons slept, the Lunar eclipse occurred. Nobody was awake to see it, though there were some nocturnal animals running about. The moon glowed an eerie colour as the earth's shadow was cast upon it. Many of the toons, though they were asleep, experienced an odd sensation. It was a little ping in their heads, the sound of a single wind chime. None of the toons woke up though, since the noise was quiet and in their dreams. The noise was quickly forgotten as the slept, and nothing appeared to have changed at all. But something had, and it would be life changing for many of them. 

((I've already thought up the powers of Buster, Babs, Fifi, Sweetie and Calamity. The others I'm not too sure about though so any suggestions will be appreciated. I'll keep what I'm intending to give as powers a secret, but I'll reveal some in the next chapter.))


	2. Morning discoveries

(A/N: Thanks for the suggestions of abilities guys.)

**Morning discoveries**

Buster didn't feel any different when he woke up the morning after the lunar eclipse. Since he didn't have any work, he was able to get a decent lie in. By the time he woke up, it was about 10:00am. However, the rabbit wasn't in any rush to get up. Staying in bed, he flicked on the TV in his room to check out the news. While the news was playing, he reached over and picked up a photo on his bedside table. It was a photo of the entire Tiny Toon gang, taken on the day of their graduation. He was standing at the front, with Babs standing next to him. Plucky was standing right behind him. The thing that made him laugh was that Plucky was holding a dunce hat in his hand, but was holding his hand so it looked like the hat was on Buster's head. Buster didn't know about this joke until after the photo had been taken, and all the people who knew kept very quiet at the time because they thought it was funny. Buster was annoyed at first, but he soon saw the funny side of the joke. Besides, Buster to his own back when they made their first public show. Buster had the script changed at the last minute, forcing Plucky to ad-lib the scene. He ended up looking incredibly stupid and the audience couldn't stop laughing at him. Buster chuckled a little at the memory of both incidents before sighing a little.

"I miss the good old days. There was always something going on to make life interesting." Buster thought aloud. He began to remember about all of the adventures they had had at the Looniversity. There had been times that the adventures had tested their friendship, even though many of them were scripted. Working with Steven Spielberg had been a great experience for everyone. Not only was Steven a great director, he was also up for a laugh, agreeing to make personal appearances in many of the episodes. The time at the looniversity was more of a sub-plot than anything, and many of the things that happened at the school turned into stories. Cameras in the Looniversity also filmed moments that were used in the show; the time when Buster found out that Bugs was really the headmaster being an example. Buster remembered the times when dummies had to be used in explosions. It was a carefully guarded secret amongst the toons that they were not immortal, like many people thought. Though they had greatly increased durability and were easily able to take some things, like Plucky loosing his eyeballs, explosions, guns and similar were as dangerous to them as they were to non-toons. Fortunately, security measures were put in place when the toons may be in danger to ensure that they weren't. Stuffed dummies always took bullets and explosions instead of the toons. Buster's thoughts were interrupted when a particular item of news came up.

"And a report from MAM suggests that Hydrogen could be used as a future energy source. A nameless scientist at MAM research institutions had devised a method of splitting Hydrogen atoms to create energy. The method involves using little energy to split numerous hydrogen atoms, resulting in a substantial output of usable energy with no negative impact on the environment. The plan is currently in early stages, but the scientist hopes that the plan will be in operation within a decade when all current drawbacks are ironed out of the plan." The newsreader read. Buster gave a smile at the bulletin.

"Calamity must have been involved in that proposal. He sure would come up with a plan like that." Buster thought to himself, chuckling at the thought. The next time he had the chance, he'd have to ask the coyote about it. None of the other news seemed interesting, so Buster turned the TV off and went to his bathroom. He immediately went over to the mirror above the sink and looked at it. "Oh, who is that gorgeous looking rabbit in the mirror?" Buster cooed. If they were filming a cartoon, the reflection would've responded, but it didn't, much to Buster's relief. A moment after that though, something weird happened. He turned away from the mirror, suddenly feeling a little odd. There was a sudden pain in his head and a bit on his belly. "Urrgh, what's wrong with me all of a sudden. I feel sick as a parrot." Buster spoke, before it all became very weird. The room appeared to grow all of a sudden. The pain in his head was still there but the pain in his belly suddenly disappeared. Buster looked around, not sure what was happening. "Ok, why has the room suddenly grown…" Buster began, moving his arms around. That's when he didn't have arms anymore, he had wings. He then looked at his feet. He didn't have feet, but had talons. He could also see a beak where his mouth was once. He lad also lost all his fur; it had been replaced by feathers. "I gotta get to the mirror." Buster thought, jumping up and down as best as he could. He eventually was able to leap from a nearby stool to the rim of the sink to finally look in the mirror. What he saw was a huge shock. "What the hell? I've turned into a parrot!" What Buster saw in the mirror was no longer a blue rabbit but a blue parrot. He suddenly panicked and fell off the sink, landing back on the floor. "Geez, this is not right. I feel like a donkey." Buster moaned, climbing back to his feet. The weirdness only continued. The room suddenly shrunk down, but he couldn't feel any arms any more. He looked at himself, and then back to the mirror. He had turned into a Donkey. "Holy crap! This is insane!" Buster shouted, stomping one of his now four feet. "Man, I want to be a rabbit again." Buster said. No sooner had he said that had he changed again. This time, when he looked in the mirror, he was back to his old rabbit self. However, the experience had still freaked him out. "Man, what a trip." Buster thought, but he wasn't the only one who had a strange occurrence.

* * *

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee!" A scream suddenly came from one of the houses along a street in the town. It was Fifi la fume. She had woken up and had gone to the bathroom to wake herself up properly, but when she had turned the tap on in the bathroom, her hand disappeared when it was placed under the running water. However, the moment she removed it from the water, it had reappeared. Needless to say, the event had given her quite a shock. She had another shock when someone else came into the bathroom behind her.

"Fifi, are you alright?" It was Hamton, who had heard the scream and had gone to check on Fifi. The moment she saw him, Fifi went over and gave Hamton a hug.

"Oh Hamton. It was weird. I put my hand under ze running water to splash my face, and it disappeared in ze water, but when I pull my hand back out, it reappeared." Fifi explained, a little panicky about what had happened. Hamton looked very puzzled.

"Fifi, what do you mean your hand disappeared under running water?" Hamton asked.

"Let moi show vou." Fifi said, placing her hand under the still running water. Like she said, her hand disappeared under the water flow. It was like her hand had become invisible in the water. Hamton put his hand where Fifi's hand should be. What was odd was that he could feel the shape of Fifi's hand, but it felt more like water than skin and fur, but he could clearly feel the shape of her hand. The feeling made Hamton visibly shudder.

"Fifi, your hand is still there. I can feel it, but it feels like a liquid." Hamton said. The revelation shocked an already shocked Fifi even more.

"What? Zis cannot be!" Fifi's exclamation made Fifi put her other hand under the water. Like the first hand, it also disappeared under the water, but she could feel both hands touch each other. "I do not believe zis." Fifi spoke, but another shock was to come. Fifi moved both hands under the stream of water and felt one of them travel up the tap slightly. It wasn't a single digit she felt, but her entire hand. Her face couldn't hide her shock. What she was experiencing was nothing like anything she had experienced before. Before she could say anything though, she felt an urge in her head. It was an urge to see how much of her body she could get up the tap while the water was running. One hand was already up, and she was eventually able to get the second hand up the tap. She now had two hands up a tiny tap. "Hamton, you won't believe zis, but both of moi hands are inside ze tap." Hamton couldn't believe his ears. He put his hand under the running water again. He could clearly feel both of Fifi's arms head into the tap, even though her arms, like her hands, disappeared under the running water. His face could no longer hide his shock. What was happening to Fifi was beyond any explanation he could come up with. He noticed Fifi climbing onto the sink before he could say anything.

"Fifi, what are you doing?" Fifi gave Hamton a very nervous glance at the question. She could tell how nervous Hamton was, but Fifi was just as nervous about what she was about to attempt. Her heart was racing as fast as it was whenever she and Hamton were together during the night. She didn't know how Hamton would react to the proposal but curiosity was getting the better of her, slowly but gradually, like the tide coming in over a beach.

"Hamton, I'm going to see how far up ze tap I can go." Fifi stuck her head under the flowing water after she had finished. To Hamton's horror, her head disappeared under the water. Slowly but surely, like the tide going out, Fifi's body slowly began to disappear in the water stream. Hamton was rooted to the spot of fear. The one true love of his life was disappearing up a tap, right in front of him. The last of Fifi's body to disappear was her tail. It disappeared under the flow of water coming from the tap, like the rest of Fifi's body had done. It was only then when Hamton moved over to the sink. He frantically put his hand under the water to try and find Fifi, but there was no trace of her. She appeared to have completely disappeared up the tap.

"FIFIIIIIIIIIII!" Hamton cried out. He felt devastated. He could do nothing to stop Fifi from disappearing. His heart was racing. There were numerous emotions going through his head at that moment in time, but the primary one was fear. He was scared that Fifi was gone forever. The thought plagued and swarmed his mind, like a swarm of locusts over a farm. There was nothing that he could do. "Fifi…" Hamton fell to the floor and started to cry. That was all he could do. The fear had gone but had been replaced by another, overriding emotion; sadness. He had lost the one person who he cared about more than anyone else in the entire world. To him, his life had been devastated and there was little left to do. His thoughts were replaced by only one other thought; joining Fifi wherever she had gone. He stood up and reached for the medicine cabinet. He opened it and took out a bottle of medicine they used on cuts and grazes. It was designed to be rubbed onto the cut to help it to heal, but not to be swallowed. Hamton looked carefully at the label. 'Oral intake of this medicine can kill instantly'. Hamton sorrowfully opened the bottle and looked at the contents. In one small gulp, it would all be over for him, and he could go and join Fifi. "I'm coming to join you Fifi." Hamton said sadly, bringing the bottle to his mouth. It was at that moment when his life flashed before his eyes. Every memory he had played in his head, like an old movie player playing news of the past. He paused until the flashback stopped, before raising the bottle. Before he could ingest any of the medicine…

"Hamton, don't! Vou know that oral ingestion of zat medicine will kill you instantly!" A voice shouted. Hamton nearly dropped the bottle from the surprise. Looking around, he saw Fifi's head, sticking out of the shower nozzle. She appeared to have travelled from the tap to the shower through the house plumbing, and she didn't look hurt at all, though she did look visibly shocked. It was difficult to tell whether it was more due to the experience or seeing Hamton nearly kill himself that shocked her the most. Hamton couldn't believe his eyes. Several thoughts passed through his head. Was this all a dream? If it wasn't, why was this happening? Was it even reality? Although these questions buzzed in Hamton's head, he couldn't hide the true emotion; joy. The few seconds Fifi was gone felt like a year, and Hamton genuinely thought that she wouldn't be coming back to him. Hamton dropped the bottle this time. Fortunately, the bottle was made of plastic and didn't break when it hit the floor. All Hamton could do was watch in utter amazement as Fifi's arms came out of the shower. When both arms were out of the shower, she began to flail them about. There wasn't anything within arms reach that she could grab hold of to pull herself out of the shower. "Enough vatching Hamton. A little help vould be much appreciated." Fifi's words brought Hamton out of his almost trance like state. Although very nervous and concerned about what would happen next, he took hold of one of Fifi's arms and began to pull. Slowly but surely, Fifi was pulled out of the shower nozzle, accompanied by a few drips of water. Fifi ended up landing on top of Hamton when she was pulled out of the shower. Hamton was on his back and the two were face to face. If this happened in public, it would be a major embarrassment to the both of them, but as it had happened in a private area, they were quite comfortable about the situation. The two shared a brief kiss on the lips before anything else happened.

"So, what actually happened Fifi?" Hamton asked. Fifi didn't move from her position. She stayed close to Hamton's face and gave a smile before looking up at the shower.

"It vas very strange Hamton. I entered zee tap, vent through zee plumbing with all zee water and came out of zee shower." Fifi used her arms to indicate the directions she had gone to emphasize her point. "I could see zee interior of zee pipes and could travel against zee oncoming water. I thought I vas going to get lost in zee plumbing." Fifi looked back at Hamton and gained a sweet smile. "But thank goodness I found moi way back here to vou." Fifi finished by planting a passionate kiss on Hamton's lips. Hamton followed his initial reaction to kiss back and wrap his arms around Fifi. The kiss only paused when Fifi asked a question. "I vonder if any of our other friends found they have any strange abilities when zhey woke up."

(More powers will be revealed soon.)


	3. Fright and going digital

**Fright and going digital**

Sweetie hadn't noticed anything unusual when she woke up. As far as she was concerned, it was just another normal, beautiful day. For understandable reasons, she was totally oblivious to the drama taking place with Buster and Fifi. She had woken up at dawn and had gone down to the local bird bath to bathe for a while. She was planning to meet up with Babs, Fifi and Shirley later on in the day. Besides, she needed to meet up with Fifi to fine tune some of the details for the talk show they did together. While she was bathing, many other birds arrived at the bird bath. None of them took any notice of Sweetie. She saw the same birds every day she was at the bird bath so it was nothing unusual to her. She rarely said anything to the other birds, normally because they paid no attention to her. This usually gave her time to relax. It was one of the few times she could. All other times, she was busy with either one thing or the other. That said though, there were times where she wished that she could be alone rather than share a bird bath with other birds. She laid back in the bird bath to glance up at the large clock nearby. She had been in the bird bath for about 15 minutes so far, and only intended to stay in for another 15 minutes more. She watched as some of the birds began to leave. They had done their business and were heading off to continue their day; at least that's what Sweetie assumed what they were doing. She didn't realise that somebody that wasn't a bird was approaching the bird bath. She was too busy relaxing to even notice footsteps run past the bird bath or to even hear something climb the tree that the bird bath was next to. She was disturbed though, when a cold breeze picked up, blowing a few falling leaves around. The chill made her reach for her towel in an attempt to keep herself warm. It was then that she noticed a shadow above the bird bath. She could feel her heart leap into her throat. Even though she'd been in situations like this when filming with Furball, any shadow suddenly appearing above her frightened her, even if it was a plane. The fact that she'd watched a horror movie the previous night after splitting up with the group didn't help matters. Her mind kept on racing, reciting every possibility she could think off at that moment. It could be a cat ready to pounce. It could be a bird of prey ready to dive at her. The next incident made Sweetie's heart skip a beat. She heard a chilling scream coming from above. The resulting chill made her feel like that her spine was freezing. Again, her mind went through so many possibilities in a split second. Was someone being attacked? Had another female bird been grabbed by a predator? She wanted to be rational about what was happening but something was preventing her. She couldn't even look up out of fear for what was about to happen. She had entered a semi-panic state, where she wanted to move but couldn't find the will or energy to do so. She closed her eyes as the screaming got louder and louder as something approached. She didn't notice the shadow above her get bigger and bigger. Sweetie kept her eyes closed all the time, until the screaming stopped with a crunching sound, yet she felt nothing happen to her. It sounded like something had hit the pathway next to the bird bath. After the crunching sound, everything went quiet. There was no noise except the sound of wind blowing around the area. The incident had only lasted a few seconds but to Sweetie it felt like half an hour. Sweetie nervously opened one eye to look around. She couldn't see anything immediate so she opened the other eye. Again, she couldn't see anything in the immediate vicinity. That was until she looked at the nearby path. Then it was her turn to scream. Babs was lying in the pathway. Where she was lying, the pathway was cracked. More horrifically, Babs was lying on her side on her right arm, which looked completely dislocated form her shoulder. It was still attached by her skin and fur, but it looked like the bones inside had separated. Sweetie couldn't speak, too choked up for words. She couldn't even move, more of the shock that one of her friends would be laying on the path, dying right in front of her. Sweetie couldn't move at all, she didn't know what she could do. After all, she didn't have a cell phone. She wanted to help but, not taking a course in first aid, had no idea of what she could do. Before she could do anything though, Babs' body began to move on it's own. Babs was very much still alive and, horrifically, looked uninjured from what had happened to her. Sweetie could only watch as Babs climbed back to her feet, not noticing Sweetie. When she was up, Babs used her left arm to reach for her right arm. When she grabbed hold of it, she appeared to shunt her own arm back into her shoulder before using both of her hands to dust herself off.

"That's attempt number 4." Babs spoke to herself quietly, not noticing Sweetie at all. Sweetie couldn't believe what she had just seen. What she saw was something that she would've only normally seen after a Babs bunny cartoon was recorded back when they were on television, not in real life. She couldn't think of anything to say, the incident had left her speechless. She had witness what she could only describe as a miracle. Staring blankly, she didn't realise that Babs had realised that Sweetie was there. "Hi Sweetie." Babs greeted in her usual friendly way. When Babs spoke to her, Sweetie snapped out of her blank stare. She then looked directly at Babs, trying to make her think that there was nothing wrong.

"Err, hi Babs. Things been well?" Sweetie greeted, trying to start a friendly conversation. At the question though, Babs looked down and rubbed her foot along the pathway, looking a little sheepish.

"I dunno. I've been having a very weird experience lately." Babs finally replied after a few seconds of an awkward silence. Sweetie looked at Babs with a rather blank stare, unsure of what to make of what Babs had just said. The stare made Babs feel uneasy about everything. "This isn't the place to talk about it. Come back to my house and I'll explain everything there." Babs said to Sweetie.

* * *

Babs led Sweetie back to her house. It was the same house where many shots from the show were filmed. It was also where Babs' family lived. Her parents and siblings had long since moved out, leaving Babs as the only resident of the house. The house had changed a lot since Babs became the only resident. Babs now used all of her sibling's old rooms as spare rooms. She had converted her old room into a study and used the room her parents used to use. The two were currently in the study. The study had a desk, a large bookshelf and the latest PC. Babs mainly used the PC to keep in contact with her friends and to search the internet when she felt the need to. The bookcase had more than books. Babs also stored copies of all of the Tiny Toon Adventure's episodes in the bookcase. She had seen each episode several times and never got tired of them, especially those where she was the main star and those where she and Buster were the main focus. Sweetie had perched herself next to Babs' PC while Babs was sitting on the chair she'd normally use for using the PC. Babs took a deep breath before she spoke. What she was going to say to Sweetie was so strange she wondered whether the canary would believe her. Truth be told, she wasn't sure she believed it herself. It all seemed so strange it didn't seem real at all.

"Ok. It started when I went to make myself some breakfast this morning." Babs began, nervously glancing around the room. It was almost as if she was expecting something to jump out of the wall and tell her that none of it was real. "I was just buttering some toast when I dropped the knife I was using." Sweetie began to rock backwards and forwards where she was sitting. She didn't realise how close she was to the PC monitor. If she swung too hard, she would no doubt bang her head on the screen. "I looked down to pick up the knife and then saw that it had pierced my left foot. I didn't feel any pain at all. It was as if the knife wasn't even there." Babs visibly shuddered at the thought. Even though the event was physically painful, it was mentally shocking and painful to think about. Babs wasn't even looking at Sweetie, choosing to look up at the ceiling fan in the room. If she was looking at Sweetie, she would've seen her lose her balance from rocking backwards and forwards. She stretched out a wing to catch her fall. The wing landed on the PC monitor, and Sweetie was pulled right into the PC just from touching it. "I was frightened out of my life after I realised that I hadn't been hurt by the knife. I pulled it out of my foot and the wound healed instantly. It put me completely off my breakfast…" It was at this point when Babs noticed that Sweetie had disappeared from where she was sitting a moment ago. "Sweetie? Sweetie?" Babs looked around, wondering where Sweetie had gone. Her search was interrupted when she heard shouting from the room. The voices sent a chill down her spine. Everything felt even more like a dream all of a sudden. That was the only explanation she could think off for Sweetie's sudden disappearance. She began to look around; trying to find the source of the voice she was hearing.

"Babs… Babs…" The voice kept on calling. Babs still couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. She kept on looking around the room, not even looking at the PC monitor where Sweetie had disappeared into a few moments ago. "Babs… P…C." The voice called out again. This time, Babs looked at the PC monitor, more out of surprise than anything. What she saw in the PC monitor made her day even weirder. Sweetie was inside the monitor, reaching one of her hands out through the screen as if it was a window. Babs did the first thing that came to her mind. She grabbed hold of Sweetie's wing and tried to pull her out. Babs was expecting it to be a struggle and pulled with all of her strength, but Sweetie came out so easily that Babs fell backwards in a comedy fall with Sweetie landing on top of her, right in the face. Both girls were looking at each other eye to eye in an awkward situation. They both stayed like that for what seemed like half an hour. Neither of them had any idea of what had just happened. They couldn't even find the right words to speak. It was like the world had come to a complete stop in just a moment. The day was strange enough for Babs and it had just gotten a lot weirder. Neither of the two had heard knocking on the door, since they were too surprised by what had just happened. They didn't even move when the front door opened. They were both finally snapped out of their trance like state when they heard a familiar voice from the entrance to the room.

"Am I, like, interrupting something guys?" The voice asked.


End file.
